starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha Squadron
Alpha Squadron, also referred to as the Blood Hawks, was a Terran Confederacy military unit commanded by Edmund Duke.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Consisting of multiple divisions,Terran Strategy. StarCraft Compendium. Alpha Squadron units wear white. It is described as the most efficient wing of the Confederate armed forces. The Squadron motto is "first in, first out". Once based on Chau Sara,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. the Squadron survived when the Protoss and Zerg wiped out all life on the planet, even confronting the Protoss which attacked that world.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. History :StarCraft: Loomings Alpha Squadron was summoned to Chau Sara to deal with an attack by Sons of Korhal insurgents. They were instructed to take no prisoners. There they encountered xenomorphs and Cerberus Recon Squad during the assault.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 1: "Strongarm" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. Alpha Squadron found itself following Cerberus' orders and defending the planet from the xenomorphs. General Duke himself led Alpha Squadron in its defense of the city of Los Andares. They successfully defended the city and were then ordered to attack the main Zerg hive cluster in the planet. The attack was a success.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 4: "Force of Arms" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. However, these efforts only delayed the inevitable and could not stop the Zerg taking control of the planet.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Against the Zerg and the Sons of Korhal :Main article: StarCraft Episode I Alpha Squadron moved towards Mar Sara and clumsily "repelled" the powerful Protoss invasion force led by Executor Tassadar.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. In reality, Tassadar simply identified himself and his species, then left, as he was unwilling to sterilize Mar Sara until the humans had time to flee. On Mar Sara Alpha Squadron took control of the planet in order to fight the Zerg infestation, moving colonists to concentration points in the wastelands''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Mission (in English). 1998. and eventually arresting the colonial militias. However, it avoided action against the Zerg, didn't defend the core city and wouldn't even help the civilians to escape.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. Instead, it seemed more interested in defending scientific installations being used to study the Zerg.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. The Squadron eventually evacuated all of its remaining troops save for a few members who were stranded.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Change in Loyalty Alpha Squadron left before Mar Sara was sterilized and traveled to Antiga Prime to put down a Sons of Korhal-sponsored rebellion.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Revolution (in English). 1998. Over the planet, General Edmund Duke's battlecruiser, the Norad II, was attacked by the Zerg and crash-landed on the planet. Alpha Squadron attempted to rescue him at some point though were heavily outnumbered by the Zerg presence and thus unable to do so.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Downing of Norad II (in English). 1998. Arcturus Mengsk ordered his forces to rescue the general, Duke accepting Mengsk's offer to join the Sons of Korhal.StarCraft.''Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. The rest of Alpha Squadron followed suit. Alpha Squadron would lead the assault on Tarsonis, driving Delta and Omega Squadron forces from the planet's central space platform and breaching the defenses for a landing planetside.StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. They would also help to secure the orbiting Ion Cannon. However, they were unable to prevent Jim Raynor and his disillusioned followers from destroying the cannon and forcing their way off world.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. Alpha Squadron was sent to Char to retrieve Sarah Kerrigan,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. who had been sending desperate psychic visions to Arcturus Mengsk as she was being infested.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. The mission was a absolute disaster. Alpha Squadron encountered heavy resistance from both the Protoss and Zerg and was unable to retrieve Kerrigan. The ground force was dislodged from their drop zone with over fifty percent casualties. The fleet came under attack by zerg and attempted to withdraw. While Norad III managed to escape much of the remainder was destroyed by the protoss expeditionary force. A small detachment remained on Char under Duke's command but was also defeated by the protoss and pulled out as well.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. The Enslavers Mission :Main article: StarCraft: Enslavers An element of Alpha Squadron was ordered to attack the notorious smuggling organization, the Schezar's Scavengers, on an unidentified world. The Scavengers were surrounded by Zerg which seemed to be cooperating with them, but Alpha Squadron was able to defeat the combined forces.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 1: "Schezar's Scavengers" (in English). 1998. The Squadron then traveled to a larger Scavenger base, where the Scavengers had control of a Zerg Cerebrate and also held several Protoss prisoner. Mengsk ordered the Cerebrate killed. The Protoss Praetor Mojo, imprisoned in a Stasis Cell on Aiur, contacted the local commander and asked him to rescue the Protoss instead, as Alan Schezar, leader of the Scavengers, could simply acquire another Cerebrate.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 2A: "Playing with Fire" (in English). 1998. The Squadron eventually travelled to Aiur, either working with or against the Protoss.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 3B: "The Final Blow" (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 3A: "Assault on Aiur" (in English). 1998. Interbellum :Main article: StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga Alpha Squadron was dispatched to aid the Terran colonists of Bhekar Ro. The world had been invaded by the Zerg following the discovery of a Xel'Naga Temple. The Squadron considered this as a trivial mission, and the real reason they had been deployed was Mengsk's desire to keep Duke and his men as far away as possible. The Squadron engaged the Zerg and the Protoss in orbit of Bhekar Ro, losing a number of battlecruisers to the Protoss. The timely arrival of Squadron ground forces at Free Haven, the world's only town, successfully repulsed the encroaching Kukulkan Brood. The town suffered heavy damage during the fighting but was promptly fortified to serve as Alpha Squadron's headquarters. Duke ordered his troops to advance and secure the Temple despite heavy (and bloody) Protoss and Zerg activity in the area. The offensive was stymied by Protoss forces and failed with heavy casualties. Reasoning that if the Temple were destroyed the aliens would leave, Duke ordered the Temple to be nuked. The destruction of the Temple released a phoenix-like creature that absorbed the Protoss and Zerg. The remainder of the fleet unsuccessfully attempted to destroy the creature with Yamato Cannon fire and were annihilated in the process. Alpha Squadron was left stranded on Bhekar Ro without long-range communications as well as any transportMesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. and it was months before anybody thought to check on them.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. Brood War Alpha Squadron made no identifiable appearances in the Brood War, although General Duke was seen twice before he was killed in action, which would render the squadron leaderless. The squadron's white color was assumed in-game by the United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Force's Cronus Wing. Known Members *General Edmund Duke (Leader) *Captain Morrow *Captain Ragay *Captain Sandler *Unnamed Lieutenant (player character of StarCraft: Loomings) *Lieutenant Samir Duran (formerly, at least by his own account) *Lieutenant Scott (formerly) *Lieutenant Emily Swallow *Ghost Agent MacGregor Golding *Chuck Ayers (formerly) *Jacobs *Malkovitch References Category: Terran Confederacy Category: Terran Dominion